


Maid to Serve

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [15]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Humiliation, Maids, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Service Submission, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Samus needs critical supplies. An alien black marketeer just so happens to possess those supplies. Except he's not interested in Samus for them with money...
Relationships: Samus Aran/Original Character(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Kudos: 32





	Maid to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Kalix didn’t need money or fame. Sure those things were nice, but they couldn’t possibly hold a candle to having the most renown bounty hunter in the galaxy at his beck and call. It was an opportunity he could pass up, and now the reptilian alien was lounging in his favorite chair while enjoying a rather bland sandwich made all the more delicious by the circumstances in which he found himself. “You missed a spot,” he said, tossing a few crumbs haphazardly to the floor.

Standing at his side, dressed in almost a satirical rendition of a maid’s outfit, Samus Aran scowled at his blatant misuse of power. If she had known the spoiled alien would be purposefully making messes for her to clean up, she would have never agreed to become his personal maid in the first place. But a deal was a deal and there was nothing to do for it now, so Samus knelt down and scooped up the crumbs with the brush and dustpan set that never seemed to leave her hands.

“Ah ah ah, you forgot the magic words,” chided Kalix as he watched her.

Samus’s grimace deepened, but she knew better than to argue. “As you wish… master,” she said with a deadly edge on that last word. It made her skin crawl to serve such a loathsome person, but he was the only one in the entire sector who could supply Samus with the munitions she needed to continue her bounty hunting lifestyle.

Super missiles weren’t exactly commonplace. Unlike standard missiles, they required a specific chemical to increase their potency, and there were only a few laboratories in the galaxy capable (or willing) to synthesize it. And that meant there were even fewer vendors willing to sell the missiles on the black market, which is what Samus needed to resort to once her contacts within the Federation dried up. Thus Kalix spoke the truth more than Samus cared to admit aloud; it could take her months, possibly even years, to find another seller. If she was going to continue her living as a bounty hunter, she needed those weapons. And that meant making Kalix very happy.

This was now the fifth day of their arrangement, and Kalix could tell that Samus had slowly adjusted to her duties. The first 24 hours had been a real struggle. Though Samus understood what was expected out of her, she cleaned his house as petulantly as a child sent to bed without dinner. For such a mature woman, she certainly could be stubborn. It took several tries to get Samus to do something as simple as take his trash down the road to the disposal station, but she would always acquiesce after being reminded of her obligations. “Take it or leave it,” reminded Kalix, “but good luck finding someone else with those missiles.”

Now cleaning up after him had become second nature for Samus, though there wasn’t a minute gone by where she didn’t regret the whole thing. With the floor once again spotless, she stood back up and turned to leave. “All clean, master. I’m going to get started on the kitchen.”

“No, wait here,” he called out. Kalix scarfed down the last bits of his meal then began to unbuckle his pants. “You’re about to have a new mess to clean up.”

Samus raised an eyebrow, but then her eyes shot wide open once she saw him pulled out a massive, scaley cock. “What are you doing?!” she snarled.

“Enjoying myself.” His lizard-like lips pulled back to show off a toothy grin, and he started to jerk himself off while looking up at her. Samus had a fantastic body, and the skimpy maid outfit Kalix made her wear did wonders for accentuating her lovely curves. The top was low cut enough to show off a generous amount of cleavage, and the short frilly skirt gave him a mouth-watering glimpse at her thick, pale thighs. And if anything, her glare of utter contempt made the look even hotter. “Got a problem with that?”

Every ounce of sensibility in Samus’s head screamed at her to storm out that very moment, perhaps giving him a wallop upside the head for such blatant disrespect, but instead she stood still beside his chair. If she left now, that would be the end of their deal, and the last few days of humiliating subservience would be for nothing. _“Just a bit longer,”_ Samus told herself with gritted teeth, _“Two more days and I can walk out of here like nothing happened.”_

It didn’t take long for Kalix to bring himself to competition with such a tasty human snack providing a feast for the eyes, and with a guttural groan his grey-blue dick twitched violently and spurted out a fat load. Some of it landed on his own body and the chair’s armrest, but most of the viscous cum splattered right onto the floor that had been made spotless by Samus’s diligence. The blonde didn’t know much about his species, but she learned right then that they were capable of producing incredible amounts of semen. Enough reptilian spunk ended up on the floor to form a puddle at least an inch deep. “There,” said Kalix with a satisfied sigh. “Now clean it up.”

Samus had to repress the growl building in her throat. “Fine… I’m going to need a wet cloth.” And with that, she turned and stomped out of the room, leaving Kalix to watch her swaying hips from the back.

The rest of the day remained relatively uneventful into the next morning. Kalix ordered Samus to clean both his kitchen and bathroom from top to bottom, which kept her busy until the late afternoon. By the time she had finally finished, the bounty hunter-turned-housemaid was absolutely famished. She hadn’t had a bite to eat since breakfast, and so she was about to reach for a ration bar when Kalix called for her from the other room. “Samus! Get in here!”

She didn’t run, but Samus moved with a quickness that had been trained into her since their bargain began. Kalix wasn’t a vicious master – in fact he had never laid a hand on her – but neither did Samus want to risk pissing him off and altering the deal any further. “What is it?” she asked upon entering the room, only to find him once again stroking his cock in plain view. “By the stars… You can’t be serious!”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” he asked with another lecherous grin. “It can’t be helped. With you running around all day in that skimpy outfit, what is a cold-blooded male supposed to do?”

“You made me wear this!” she shouted with angry, narrowed eyes. Already the tapered tip was throbbing with urgency, and precum was dribbling from the tiny slit in abundance. The furious back and forth motion of his hand was only making it worst, and Samus could tell he was getting close to another messy climax. “I’m not cleaning that up!”

“You will if you want that ammo.” His long, slimy tongue was hanging obscenely from his open maw, and Samus could feel his greedy eyes peeling away her maid uniform to imagine the naked body hidden underneath. His pumping increased faster and faster until finally the first rope of cum lanced outward and plopped onto the ground. “Oops! Looks like I made another mess.”

The blonde human could only watch in seething fury as he made another absurdly large puddle of filth for her to clean, and before he even finished she turned to leave. “I’ll get the rag…”

“No,” he called sternly after her. “You won’t need it.” Kalix slumped against the wall, completely winded after such a powerful orgasm. “Use your tongue.”

“Excuse me?” Samus’s glare could have melted steel. “There’s no way I’m doing that.”

He returned her dirty look with a smug grin. “We both know you will. You can’t afford not to.”

Samus’s face paled as she realized he was right. Bounty hunting wasn’t a game; it was a matter of life and death. If she walked into the next job unprepared, she might not walk out. Samus had to follow this trade deal to the end, and so with great reluctance she sank to her kneels and bent down to lower her face just above the pool of cum. “Ugh… You better not cheat me!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” The grin on Kalix’s face couldn’t have been any wider, and he watched the next few moments with glee.

Never before had Samus ever found herself in such a submission position, and with an audience no less. Her cheeks burned from embarrassment as she slowly, ever so deliberately parted her lips and stuck out her tongue. The tip quivered as it inched closer and closer to the gooey surface, ready to recoil in revulsion upon contact. _“Come on, Samus. You’re better than this…”_ But if that were true, she wouldn’t be down on all fours about to lick up this random alien’s cum.

But when her tongue touched upon the sticky fluid, Samus found it surprisingly easy to push onward. _“It doesn’t… taste bad.”_ That was putting it lightly, perhaps so as to not outright admit to herself just how good Kalix’s cum tasted. Samus had certainly ingested her fair share of human cum in the past – even she liked to unwind with a lover from time to time – and so she was intimately familiar with their watery, salty flavor. But this alien cum was much thicker like a syrup and tasted just as sweet. Without even thinking, Samus dug her tongue into the sludge and scooped it up into her mouth. Streams of loose cum dribbled down her plump lips as they sealed shut and she gulped it down. The warmth of it had barely even settled within her stomach before she went back down for more.

Kalix watched with immense pride and satisfaction as Samus Aran, the widely-feared hunter, slurped and devoured his cum off the floor like a complete slut. And as if that weren’t good enough, she was licking it up with a ravenous appetite that even he hadn’t expected. Perhaps, he figured, Samus was simply starved from not eating anything recently, but even he couldn’t guess the truth: that the odd, flavorful cum was becoming more and more appetizing to Samus with each new portion. Soon, the entire mess had been swallowed down, and the blonde had absent-mindedly resorted to shamelessly rubbing her tongue against the hard floor in a desperate bid to find any remaining droplets.

Samus was only snapped out of her trance by his rough voice from above. “Good job, slut.” She immediately looked up at him, but rather than anger there was only shock on her face. Shock that he would dare call her such a thing and, worse of all, that it was completely true. “Finish up your chores and then you can have the rest of the day to yourself.”

She went to sleep that night wallowing in shame. Samus couldn’t believe she had done such a thing and that, sadly, she couldn’t wait to do it again. The pungent taste of his spunk still lingered upon her tastebuds, and she hated how it grew more and more faint as the hours went by. There had to be some sort of aphrodisiac component to his biology that made it particularly appealing to humans. That was the only possibility that Samus was willing to accept as the alternative was far, far worse to her pride: that she was every bit the slut he said she was.

When the final day of her obligation began, Samus set about cleaning the house while trying her best not to meet Kalix’s gaze. Her face blushed bright red every time she thought about what she had done, which was just about every time she was in his presence. Kalix had certainly taken notice of his maid’s change in disposition, and he chuckled under his breath at how timid the mighty hunter had become. He knew this was the perfect time to test his luck.

It was nearly the end of the day, and Samus was busy counting down the minutes when she would finally be free from this nightmare. But just as she dared to think she was in the clear, Kalix approached her completely in the nude. Samus’s could hardly be surprised at his audacity anymore, but somehow he found a way to outrage her even more. “Got one last mess for you to clean,” he said, pointing down at his erection. The entire shaft had been smeared with some sort of edible paste.

Samus’s look was more exasperation than rage. “Let me guess… With my mouth?”

“You guessed it.” Kalix watched with uncontained glee as Samus quickly dropped to her knees and moved close until her nose was just inches from his tip. “Good girl.”

A fresh wave of shame burned Samus’s face. “Shut up,” she growled, but that didn’t stop her from leaning in and planting a kiss on the tip. The bead of precum that had gathered just looked too enticing to resist, and it was really just an excuse to get it into her mouth. As soon as that delicious liquid touched her tongue, Samus’s entire body lit up. A shiver ran down her spine and set her groin on fire. The lustful blonde practically moaned into his cock as her pussy instantly dampened. _“Shit… Get it together, Samus!”_

But she couldn’t resist opening her mouth wide and swallowing his thick member down to the root. Though Kalix’s armored scales were cold and rough, his cock was surprisingly warm and soft like a human’s. The precum now pumping into her mouth in a steady stream was also pleasantly warm, and she guzzled it down wantonly. When the flow proved too thin for her liking, Samus began to wiggle her tongue along the underside of his cock to coax out more. Of course she couldn’t forget about her original duty, and she began to bob her blonde head along his full length to rub the peanut butter-like paste off with her wet lips.

Up above, Kalix groaned and placed a gentle hand on the top of her head, not adding any extra pressure but simply as silent encouragement of Samus’s dutiful service. She certainly didn’t seem to mind at all and, if anything, only quickened the pace at which she sucked him off. The sooner she could bring this to a messy end the better but also, more importantly, the sooner she could get more of that rich, delightful cum that she craved. Her hot mouth was salivating wildly and sloppy rivulets of spit were starting to run down her chin. None of that mattered to Samus; the only thing that mattered was making him cum down her throat.

Samus Aran had many talents, but that was the day Kalix learned she was also exceptionally gifted at giving head. But then again, it was doubtful anyone could last very long with the knowledge that they had such a deadly warrior’s lips wrapped around their cock. “Here it comes, you slut!” groaned Kalix at the last possible moment. “Don’t let it go to waste!”

That was the exact same thought on Samus’s mind. Frantically, she pushed forward and took his cock all the way down her throat until her lips pressed flush against his groin. The first hot spurt shot straight into her stomach, and both her eyes rolled back into her head at how good it felt to be pumped full of cum. Kalix was treating her like a trashy cumdump, but she couldn’t be happier about it. Harsh gurgling bubbled up from her bulging throat as the massive cock twitched against her tight, clenching neck muscles. After a few seconds passed, Samus decided to pull back slightly so that the rest of his fat load could land upon her wiggling tongue. She had to press her lips around his girth in a vacuum-like seal to prevent any wayward bits from leaking out, giving Samus’s face an absolutely whorish look.

Samus sucked and sucked and sucked some more, her entire mouth devoted to the single-minded act of working him over and coaxing every last drop from his balls. She knew this was possibly her last chance to taste his delicious cum, and she wasn’t about to waste this golden opportunity. But just when Samus thought she had secured victory, Kalix surprised her by pulling something completely unexpected. Lesser men wouldn’t dare dream of leaving the warmth of the bounty hunter’s mouth once they got inside, but instead the devious alien yanked out his cock and sprayed the last few shots all over Samus’s gasping face. She looked up at him with a glimmer of rage in her eyes, but she said nothing. Instead, Samus just opened her mouth wide and hoped to catch as many droplets as she could.

By the time Kalix was done, his maid’s face had been painted white. Thick, gooey strands clung to her petite nose and furrowed brow, dangling low and sticking to her eyelashes. He tapped his cockhead against her lips to shake out a little bit more and, rather than admonish him, Samus wrapped her lips around it and gave a gentle suckle. “Well that concludes the end of our business,” said Kalix with a forlorn sigh. He pulled away from Samus, who lurched forward to keep him in her mouth just a bit longer, and he walked over to a nearby table where he retrieved a plastic keycard before throwing it down in front of her. “You’ll find what you’re owed in the eastern spaceport, storage unit 94. Now clean yourself up,” he said with one last smile before leaving the room.

The proud bounty hunter just rested there on her knees for a few moments in silence. She was under no further obligation to obey, but she still followed his final command by gingerly reaching up, scooping off a thick glob of cum with her fingers, and dipping it into her mouth. She gave a quiet moan at the wonderful taste of alien cum and went back for seconds. In time, Samus would go retrieve her rightful property and leave this world far behind her, but right now she just wanted to savor the treat she had been given.


End file.
